What is the Point?
by Dante K. Freeman
Summary: After watching any episode of this show, one question becomes plainly obviouse, is Lord Ludo even capable of taking Stars wand? My answer... is inside of this story. Just some predictions I have on the show, not exact obviously. Worth a look, more of a descriptin lays inside. (This only has as much information as from the last episode I've seen, so accuracy will be limited.)


**Hello all fiction readers and writers, and welcome to my first** _ **Star vs. the forces of evil**_ **fiction story. I've been checking out this new show for while now and although it does seem kind of generic crazy show; it does have its up sides. After checking out a few episodes, I got myself a bit of an idea about the show. Allow me to show you now.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Star vs. the forces of evil is property of Disney.**_

 _ **Now the story…**_

* * *

 _ **What is the point?**_

Within an unknown fortress, in an unknown part of Mewni, an unknown lord sat on his thrown, just waiting for an unknown reason. As if to answer the question, or at least one of them, a small creature walked to the lord's throne from the room's opposite end. The creature wore a long open blue cloak; no shirt to show off the green reptilian skin over it's… admittedly well build chest and abs, and long dark green trousers covering the armored scale legs underneath. A single scroll could be seen in the cold webbed, reptilian hands, ready to be presented to his lord.

Half way down the corridor, he knelt down in respect, and awaited the man's recognition.

"Ah, One," the lord said as he sat unseen in his darkly lit throne. "I assume you have new news for me."

"Of course lord Darkman," One said as he kneeled before the throne.

"'Sigh,' its Badman,"

"Oh…, right, my apologies."

"What Intel do you have for me today?" Badman said as he leaned his head on his planted fist, just trying to get off the subject. "How is our little princes doing?"

"Well," One stood back up and unfolded the scroll, beginning to read, "In her last fight with lord Ludo, she seemed to use some of the same moves; narwhal blasts, star beams, Bunny rockets, nothing too impressive or new their."

"What about outside of the fight?"

"Outside? Well, she did do a few party tricks. She conjured some party favors like bounce houses and a hot tub, even gave an ocean feel to it. It was actually quite nice."

"Really? Is that all?"

"All major events, this time," One rolled up the scroll, "nothing else of interest really happened."

"I see," Badman sat up straight again, "alright then. Good work one. You may return to your duties then."

"Of curse my lord," One gave a single bow and turned to leave, but with a look of unmistakable concern on his face, one that did not go unnoticed.

* * *

"One," One looked back at the Badman's call, "is there something troubling you?"

"Troubling?" One tried to sound unconcerned.

"Do not try to deny it One." One went back to concerned, "tell me, what is your problem?"

"We'll… it's just," he dared not look Badman in the eyes, "My lord Evilman…"

"Badman," Badman said with more irritation.

"Right…, I just don't understand. Why are we doing this?"

"This?"

"Why are we trusting someone as incompetent as lord Ludo to capture the royal Butterfly family wand?" One quickly gained the courage to look Badman in the eyes. "You do realize if he does acquire the wand, he has no intention on handing it to us, don't you?"

"Of course," Badman said with no hesitation.

"And sir, with what I've seen of Star Butterfly, she has yet to even come close to mastering it. I mean, Narwhal blast, Syrup storm, these are just spells she makes up on the fly, and she barely knows what she's doing. With your strength, you should be able to combat her with little trouble."

"That is also true."

"Then why sir? Instead of wasting time with Ludo, why do we not just take the wand our selves before she gains too much power?"

"…" Badman only sat on his throne for awhile, giving no answer. "Hm, hm, hm," he gave a chuckle as he stood from his throne, walking down the small stair case that stood before him. As he walked into the light more of his features became visible; a tall, broad figure, covered in a hooded cloak, similar to the one that one wore, showing only his slender legs, covered in thick silver fur, and his right arm, covered in similar fur.

"One, you assume far too much," Badman walked up to the short reptile. "What point would there be in us procuring the wand from Star as she is now?"

"My lord?" One grew more confused at lord Badman's words. Wasn't this the whole idea? Take the wand from Star by any means necessary? That's what he told lord Ludo. So why was he saying this stuff now?

"Tell me One," Badman said as he stood directly over One, "in those reports of yours, didn't you say, occasionally, there were instances that impressed you?"

"Uh…, yes my lord," Badman looked down at him with an expecting stare, "Uh…, Oh!" One got the message and opened up his scroll again and started looking through the passages. "Let's see…, Here!" he stopped well through the scroll, "This is it, in one of her fight's, Star demonstrated a move called the, Nuclear Butterfly Blast, or something like that, and another time she used the spell, Syrup Sonoma Shockwave. Although these moves where… how do I put this?"

"Highly flashy, and overly presented?" Badman finished what One was thinking.

"Yes, that's it," One said with a nervous smile as Badman got closer to his height, "even so, the power she displayed was amazing. Although she still can't really control it yet, unless she was trying attack her ally that is, the amount of power they had was leagues above what I believed she was capable of. It was power that I expected to only see from you."

"Was it?" Badman went into deep thought at One's assumption.

"It was, but that's just more of a reason for us to handle this. I fear if this continues, Star may get more powerful than even we can handle. When that happens, your chances of gaining the wand could be diminished to almost none."

"One, now when did I ever say that I wanted the Butterfly's wand?"

"What?" now One was completely lost, "but you said…"

"I told Lord Ludo to attempt to relieve Star Buttersfly of her wand, and to use as much force as possible, but I never said to bring the wand to me. did I"

* * *

It made no sense, One was convinced that all this time, lord Badman wanted the wand for himself, but he was right, he never did say 'bring the wand to me,' that was just assumed.

"But sir," One spoke, "if you don't want the wand, then why did you send lord Ludo? Why attack Star?"

"The Butterfly family wand is a very powerful piece of magical craftsmanship, and if Ludo did Steal it, then his power could very well rival, or surpass, that of my own and that of the greatest spell-casters of Mewni, but do you really think he's capable of doing so?"

"Of course not."

"And even if he managed it, only a member of the royal family can bring out the most of its power, so it would be limited in his hands, and even in mine, but in Star's it could make her a very dangerous enemy, or… a powerful ally."

"An ally?" One's eyes widened at the word, _ally_. "You want her to join us?"

"As I said, even in my hands that wands power is limited, but in Star's it is not. You've seen her potential, and it will just keep growing from here. In time, she could gain power that surpasses me; that surpasses anyone in her family line. With that on our side, there is nothing in Mewni that would ever get in our way again."

"I… suppose that's true," Lord Badman stepped to One's side as he responded, "but my lord, she'll never join us."

"You're so sure of that?" Badman put his visible hand on One's back.

"Yes," One moved away from him and towards the exit, "pretty sure"

"Ha, ha," Badman gave out a small chuckle at One's actions, "just give it time One, she'll come around."

"I doubt it. She seems to have a pretty one track mind. Citizens are good, monsters are bad. That's pretty much all she knows."

"As I said, in time she'll grow in more than just power. She'll see things our way; all we have to do is wait."

"Hmm…" One still didn't seem convinced. He knew how stubborn Star was. He had been observing her for sometime now, and she didn't look to be the kind to change her principles so easily, but he trusted his lord, so he accepted it. "As you say lord Haynesman."

Badman's smile grew irritated, again, "again, One, its Badman."

"My apologize lord Badman, (because Star is definitely going to follow someone with bad in there name.)"

"I heard that," Badman said, making One bow in apology, "I suppose expecting a 'hero' to follow someone with bad in his name _is_ a bit of a long shot, but it's a shot worth taking, wouldn't you agree?" One rose back up and, hesitated at first, but nodded at Badman's last words. "Alright then, now return to your post One, there is still much to be done."

"Yes my lord," he bowed his head one more time and walked out of the throne room, leaving Badman in the dark on his own.

* * *

"Hmm," Lord Badman walked back to his throne and sat back down. "Star Butterfly," he said, just letting his mind wander. "('Citizens are good, monsters are evil,' is that how you see it Star? How else can we do this?)" With his last thoughts, Badman raised up his left arm, still not being seen through the blue cloak, and slowly lowered it, dimming the candle light around the room until the already dark room grew pitch black. Nothing, not Badman or the throne could be seen anymore as he spoke one last time, "I must have Mewni."

* * *

 **And there you have it. This story is only intended to be a one-shot, so you shouldn't expect any continuation. Depending on what critique this story gets, or if I find something interesting in the show, I might add on, but don't get your hopes up.**

 **So until then, I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
